Ancient Elements
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: "My Name is Fantasia. Me and my 'sisters', well, we're not exactly the most... hmm whats the word? Sane? Normal? Eh, whatever, we just aren't. I'm not talking we have an interesting birthmark or something lame like that; Let's just say we have a secret that has extended through lifetimes. Shh, don't tell anybody!" Based off of the 2007 movie. Has Oc's, I DONT OWN IT!
1. Chapter 1

3000 Years Ago:

The soldiers threw me roughly onto the floor of the throne room, pulling me by the hair into a kneeling position. My arms and legs were bound together, the ropes cutting into the already sore skin causing the bleeding to start again. I hissed in pain.

"Kneel before your conqueror, you worthless pile of scum!" The soldier told me.

"How dare you speak so rudely to me?! Do you not realize the consequences of your tongue?" I replied coldly, I could tell these people have committed some sort of great wrong.

"Ignore the soldier, woman. You wished to speak to us? SPEAK! This may be your last chance." One of the Generals said, his voice deep and unfriendly.

"Generals, My King, we came right away when we heard of your new quest. You already know where we stand on your campaign to rule over all the civilizations in the world, but what you are proposing to do, a quest to gain _immortality_, it will not lead you down a joyful path. "I said, looking the king, Yaotl, straight in the eye.

"You dare to continue defying our brother?! Look around you, warrior! Your Sisters are dead! You will never again see them, not in this lifetime. This is because they fought for a losing cause. You are a smart and strong spirit warrior; it would serve you well to join us." The she-general smiled dementedly at me, trying to persuade me into helping to secure their victory.

"I _**REFUSE **_to side with ignorant fools such as yourselves! You may have taken the lives of those held closest to my heart, but I will not betray the trust they instilled in me! I will not go against Anona's final order! Our cause will not simply disappear, My lords and lady." I spoke heatedly, glaring daggers at the General. "Please, listen to me Yaotl; there will be a very heavy price to pay for that which you seek." I tried to plead with him, my eyes begging, but was met with a cold and steely gaze.

"That is enough, Aleda! Immortality is worth hundreds upon hundreds of golden empires, and I am willing to pay it all for that which I will gain. I am done listening to your pleas', harlot!" he spat the words at me as he turned away, "Gato, dispose of my betrothed." His words caused me to hang my head in shame my eyes burning.

"You will come to regret this, I hope you enjoy everything you want, when that which you need is gone." I said, just loud enough for him to hear me, tears pouring down my face due to his betrayal. "I really did love y-you…" I breathed out as the generals sword entered my side.

* * *

**Fantasia P.O.V.**

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I rolled off of my bunk bed, landing in a graceful crouch; Allegra and Harmony shot awake.

"Whaa? What happened? Who goes there? Where're my biscuits?" Ally shouted drowsily, collapsing in a sleeping heap on the other end of her bed. she's such a blonde sometimes, I wonder if the dye has leaked into her head?

"Are you alright Fantasia? Was it that vision again? What did you see?" Harmony asked me, rushing over to help me regain my balance.

"I-I'm fine… I think? Ha-ha, I-I know how we're connected to it now. I understand what the fighting was about." I told her quietly, settling on the, now empty, bottom bunk. "Oh, and I have a new item for the 'reasons-not-to-date-yet' list!" She looked at me curiously, "I-no- _SHE, _definitely she, fell for a man who wasn't her protector. The ending was painful." I explained as simply as I could, rubbing my side subconsciously.

*BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP*

"Well, let's not worry about that now. We can let the others know later, When it's not 6 in the morning. We have to finish packing up our stuff." Harmony told me as she led me out of the room.

"Good. On a brighter subject, how do you think Aprils' trip to Central America went? I bet it's gorgeous there… and we haven't been there in a few decades." I giggled lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, now come on, let's go get one last glimpse of an Arizona sunrise before we lose half the day!" she laughed, dragging me up the stairs and to the roof of our adobe style home. We sat marveling at the beautiful hues that the suns rising created on the sky and clouds.

"I'm really gonna miss this Harm, nothing will ever beat an Arizona sunrise, except maybe an Arizona sunset, you know?"

"Yeah 'Tasia, I know." She replied dreamily, as we admired our desert home one last time. "We better head inside now," she told me looking at her watch, "We need to double check that April will be able to come pick us up from the airport, go to the mall to pick up our last paychecks, cash them, go to the pharmacy to make sure they are transferring your prescriptions, get our stuff from the gym, and then triple check that all of our stuff is packed, and our phones and iPods are charged; all before dinner time." I looked at her incredulously as she sucked in a huge breath, "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK CITY BABY!"

"Not if we die of suffocation fist, will we have time to breathe between all of that?" I asked seriously.

She shook her head.

"Can we at least change first?"

"No."

I gasped dramatically, "How could you be so cruel?!"

"Eh."

"You're no fun, did you know that?" I asked, mumbling under my breath about short crabby people.

"Oh shut up and go get breakfast!" she laughed at my pout.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

What do you think? awsome? EPIC? So amazing that you will buy me a cookie!? no? yeah, i didn't think so either. this is basically the prolougue, the guys will come in in about a chapter or two. for future reference: I hold nothing against blondes, but it's very commen for me to make fun of one of my friends who IS a blonde, and she has her moments but is actually very bright, and she just happens to be who i based Allegra off of! The main girls' names are Fantasia and Harmony, just to clarify, and their other sisters will be introduced sometime in the future... This story WILL get better, i promise my adorkable little non-existent readers, you! Oh, and can somebody let me know what they think of our little blast to the past? XD Any comments, suggestions, or offers about the cookie, just let me know! Review please!

~Sunstar, over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

**PLANES, WINDS, TURTLES, AND MILD PANIC ATTACKS**

"I want the aisle seat!" Harmony called as soon as we boarded the plane to N.Y.C. the next morning... at 5 a.m. I am not a morning person, and we've been up for two hours.

"Dude, we're traveling in first class, you could sit in the bathroom if you wanted and I wouldn't care." She gave me a dirty look. "... Hey look! Mom and Allegra are waving at us!" I exclaimed happily, waving at them. Okay, maybe I AM _kind of_ a morning person.

"Fanta? How long is this flight? I- I just want to know in case...Just so I know?" Harmony was shaking in her slipper-boots; you could smell the panic attack coming on.

"Umm, 4 maybe 5 hours, but just, don't worry about it honey. I'm here, and I'll make sure the winds keep us up. In fact, with me here it'll probably only take 4 hours tops. You can watch the movie, look, it's a Harry potter movie, and you love those! Just relax while I meditate. We've need of a new teacher while we're here, we might as well find him before we get there." I hugged her shaking form reassuringly as possible before putting my bag down and buckling in.

"Mhmm… okay, as long as you're sure you've got a handle on the plane, too." She mumbled as she strapped herself into the seat, still extremely tense. I'm surprised she didn't try to duct tape herself to the seat, she probably would have too…

"_Good morning, this is your captain speaking! It's a bright and beautiful Arizona morning, the flight should be pretty smooth sailing, according to our reports the wind currents will be with us all the way to New York, so our flight will be a lot shorter than normal. I hope you all have a pleasant flight and it's almost time for takeoff, don't forget to buckle up!"_

A stewardess came out and briefly explained all the safety requirements, as harmony and myself both visibly relaxed. Harmony, of course, nearly screamed her pretty little head off when we took off, so I gave her Mrs. Floofers (her stuffed bunny that she's had since she was four) to give a "comfort hug." And she wonders why most people think I'm the older sister, *sigh*, it doesn't help that she's so short….

"Will you be okay now that the plane is steady and we aren't plummeting down to our doom?" I asked serenely.

"I'll be fine." She said giving me a dirty look, to which I responded with a smile and a nod.

"Alright! Good luck, please don't wake me up until either the snack cart comes or the movie gets really good."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

* * *

**QUE THE DREAM SEQUENCE:**

"So you're really going to take in your nieces April?" The purple masked one inquired, a headset sitting around his neck as he stood at the counter, sipping from his mug of coffee.

"Yeah Don, it'll be a big responsibility, but I figured having some more girls around will balance out the testosterone filled world I live in." April responded from her seat at the table next to a large... Rat? Cool! just like SnowNight, may he rest in peace in rat heaven.

"But, there are four of them, right? Don't you think it'll be a bit overwhelming to have a bunch of teenage girls living with you?" he asked again.

"More overwhelming then being friends with four mutated ninja turtle teenaged _boys _and their mutant rat father? No offense, Splinter, but either way, only Fantasia and Harmony are going to be staying with me the first few weeks, the others won't be arriving for a week and a half."

"Hey! I'm back guys! And April? What are we gossiping about, ladies?" An orange clad turtle asked.

"Aprils nieces are going to be living with her, they are going to be here in a few hours and she's only telling us now!" Donatello exclaimed, throwing his hands up in what I'm guessing to be frustration.

"April! Sweet! Do they shred the pipes? How old are they? Are they babes? I bet they're babes!" the other turtle asked excitedly.

"Here, you're so curious, look at the picture, it's in here somewhere!" she said digging through her wallet and unfolding a small picture, "They are all my older sisters girls; her and her husband actually adopted the three older girls. This is a picture they sent me last year, when they graduated high school. The short girl with the dark brown and green hair is Harmony, she's the oldest; Symphony is next, she's the tallest one with the shoulder length blue and black hair, her and Fantasia are fraternal twins; Fantasia is the next tallest, and the next oldest, she's the one with the curly black and silvery-white hair, she's blind in her left eye, but you would never be able to tell; and then there's Allegra, she's the youngest, and the only one who isn't adopted, this pretty little red and blonde haired one." She pointed each of us out in turn.

"How old did you say they are? They seem a bit young to have graduated high school." Donatello asked again.

"That's because they ARE too young, Harmony is 17, the twins and Allegra are 16. They were skipped up a few grades when they were younger." She explained happily, laughing out right at the guys astounded faces. Suddenly another turtle jumped over the counter, this one wearing red. "Hey Raph! Nice of you to join us!" He just grunted and fell into another chair at the table.

"…I was right, they are babes." Mikey said after a moment of silence, staring wide eyed at the picture in his hand.

"Who're dey?" Raph asked peering over his brothers shoulder.

"Aprils nieces who're gonna be living with her dude!" Mikey said shaking Raph by the shoulders, gaining a growl from his big bro. "When do we meet them?" was the next thing he practically shouted out.

"I'm not so sure; I mean how long should you live with somebody before you introduce them to your secret group of best friends?" She asked, being met with groans.

"I don't know but da sooner da better April. Mikey's got a point; I wouldn't mind getting to know these girls!" Raphael said, now fully awake.

"Patience my sons; good things come to those who wait." The elderly looking rat told them, staring into what they probably thought was nothing, but he was looking me dead in the eye. It was weird so I tilted my head a bit and smiled at him warmly.

"Yes, master Splinter." The boys responded in unison, that's when everything started to 'dissolve.' I was only able to stay around enough to hear April tell them she was going to leave and head over to the airport.

* * *

"Fantasia! Fanta! The food cart is here!" a voice pulled me from my vision.

"Epic! Can I get a sprite and some skittles?" I asked tiredly, my eyes still closed.

"Of course darling'! How about you Harmony, you want another sweet tea?" the stewardess asked my big sister.

"Yes, please! Thanks Jessie!" she answered aloofly.

As soon as I was sure she was out of hearing range my eyes snapped open, probably looking like liquid silver. They do stuff like that every now and then, whenever something interesting happens my grey eyes start to glow almost, it's pretty neat, and the same happens to the other girls, only none of them have grey eyes.

"I found us a teacher! And a few other people, but I found him, and he sure as hell looks like he has a story for us! Plus he has sons and knows April, but we shouldn't ask about him quite yet. He is… different. We shouldn't know about him, at all…. But Harmony! He _**saw **_me, like he was looking directly at me! This has to be the guy." I hurriedly whispered to her, flailing my arms all over the place to prove my point.

"What do you mean he saw you? Nobody has ever been able to see you! Not even we can see you! And we're your sisters!" Harmony exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know how, but he is definitely the one! Maybe he'll be able to help me break the barrier!" I mused aloud. I bet the hopefulness was seeping off of me in droves.

"You never know Fanta, he may just be…" Harmony told me, her face changing from shocked and alarmed to vaguely interested and amused. "Look, here comes our snacks."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm on a writing roll, two chapters in one night! and now my fingers hurt! yaaaay! Thank you for favoriting my story and such, this chapter was kind of a filler so yeah, but the next chapter is when they get to NYC, meeting Casey, settling in, running off to check out the new living enviroment at the first chance they get... it'll be fun. And you may see a bit more into these "interesting" happenings that the girls go through. THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE!

~Sunstar out, peace gnomies XD


	3. Chapter 3

"LAND! GROUND! STABLE BEAUTIFUL GROUND! I will never ever leave you again!" Harmony yelled out as she ran down the stairs from the plane, skidding to her knees, waaay over dramatically if you ask me. Harmony never acts herself when she's scared; she's either a complete nut, or a scared little chicken, it's weird.

"No, no, no, you're doing it wrong. When you first arrive to New York, you're supposed to sing a song about how amazing it is!" I told her jokingly when she finally got off of the ground.

"Such as what, Ms. High-and-mighty?" She asked me with a sardonic smile.

"Umm, Empire State of Mind? Oooh! I know….. '_And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere, It's up to you, New York, Neeeww Yooooorrk!_ '" I sang out at the top of my lungs as we walked through the door to the airport, my arms spread dramatically.

"You're such a show off sometimes, Fanta." Harmony stated dryly. She's so loving, can't you tell?

"Why thank you my dearest sister!" I smiled and bowed as a few people from the crowd clapped. "Thank you, Thank you! Maybe being in the school choir wasn't such a bad choice!" I laughingly bowed.

"Awww, Fantasia, I always forget you girls can sing like angels!" Somebody said from behind us. We turned in shock.

"APRIL! Oh my gosh!"

"I didn't even see you there!"

"Whose your friend?" we excitedly hugged her and asked questions, while she held us at arm's length making sure we weren't losing a limb or something. She had a good looking, tall, wiry guy with her, he had a nervous smile on his face and was holding a hand out for us to shake.

"Hi, m' names Casey Jones. April talks about yous a lot." He said as we took turns shaking his hand.

"Oh you're Casey! April talks about you a lot, too. I can see what she meant by you being good looking. You live with her at the apartment, yeah?" I asked eagerly causing Harmony and April both to face palm and sigh in exasperation, "What? It's true! And it's not like I'm going be a creeping on him, he's not in my age limit." I said huffily.

"Come on, let's go get your guys' luggage." April laughed, leading us to the baggage claim area. We didn't have to wait long before the carousel started bringing in the luggage, and it took us even less time to find our bags. I was kind of grateful, Casey was awkwardly silent; I don't think he's ever spent that much time around teenage girls.

"Only you would have a neon purple suitcase with bedazzled silver skulls on it, Fantasia." Harmony said grabbing it.

"And only you would have a dark green suit case with Kermit the frog and Miss Piggy ironed on." I concluded, taking a step away from the creepy teens that were giving us a once over. "Let's get out of here, those guys are giving me the creeps. They can't even be subtle about it anymore! Back in my day, a man wouldn't even look at a girl before being properly introduced!"

"Well you know what they say, chivalry is dead." Harmony threw in.

"I don't know girls, Casey is reasonably chivalrous, and I know some guys about your age that are pretty decent. And on a side note; you're 16, back in you're day was yesterday!" April added in.

"Hey! What do you mean reasonably? I'm your knight in shining armor and you know it Ape!" Casey laugh, loosening up a bit.

"Ha! Whatever you say Casey, whatever you say." She sniggered. Me and Harmony just giggled to ourselves, following our 'adult supervision' out of the airport to a parking garage where a large white van was parked.

They kept up a steady stream of playful (and highly entertaining to watch) banter up for most of the ride, the two of us desert gals jumping in with stupid comments every now and then. When we finally got to or new home, we we're all laughing our heads off, and for the life of me I couldn't settle down; every time I would stop, somebody would look over at me and I would start up again. Anyways, we made it to Aprils shop, 'Second Time Around', and were shown around. All the main rooms were on the floor immediately above the shop, including the kitchen, Aprils and Casey's room, and the living room; we were going to be staying in the studio above that. It was pretty amazing too; it consisted of basically one giant, striped, multi-colored room, two doors on each end, the first one leading to a large bathroom and the second on being a giant walk-in closet. There was a bunch of boxes to one side that I assumed were our things that had been sent over a few days ago, but all in all the place was really neat.

"This is so cool! Look Harmony, the closet has shelves! You can set up your Harry Potter shrine and we'll still have room for clothes!" I shouted eagerly from the door I had run to.

"And look at the size of this bathroom! Allegra will never be able to hog it ever again!" Harmony squealed in excitement.

"Thanks April, Casey! It's so awesome that you guys gave us this room!"

"It's awesome that they let us live here at all. You're the coolest not-parents ever!"

"She means adults, right April?" Casey asked as they walked back downstairs to their room, leaving us to start unpacking.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER:**

"There, the beds are set up, our clothes are put away, our stuff is arranged, the laptops are charging, the TV is plugged in, our movies are in alphabetical order; the only boxes left are Symphony's and Allegra's. I think we did a pretty good job, wouldn't you say so, 'Tasia?" Harmony asked from the door of our room.

"I HAVE SO MUCH ROOM UP HERE! I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." I replied, lying in my customized bed. I had come up with the bright idea to attach a giant air mattress to a mondo-giant sized hammock and hang it from the ceiling; it took up half of the roof of our room, but looked pretty amazing if I do say so myself. "Now what do we do? It's only 4 o'clock and I'm bored!"

"Why don't you guys go to the movies?" April suggested when she walked in with some snacks for us. "They are playing a movie marathon at the little theatre down the street, it was supposed to have gone from 7 this morning to 8 tonight, I think the theme's super hero movies this week. You guys can go make friends with some of the local kids and have some fun!"

"Sweet! We can stop at that drug store and see if they sell glow in the dark star stickers! I love those!" Harmony said excitedly from the bathroom.

"I hope they are showing the Avengers; I know it's wrong but I have a crush on two heroes! Bruce Banner and the Hulk!" I giggled, swinging off of my bed.

"I stand by this next statement: Fantasia has a weird thing for green guys. When we were little she would call the green giant, from the food commercials, handsome. Then, when we were older, she told me she thought Invader Zim was the cutest thing in the world and she wanted a Gir puppy! Now she is 16 and has a border-line obsessive crush on the Hulk. I thought green was supposed to be MY favorite color!" Harmony was ranting.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! All of today's modern green humanoids are good looking! And quite frankly, I'm an odd person so it's not that unusual!" I argued. April was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but her poker face… Well, it wasn't much of a poker face.

"Just be home before 9." April managed to tell us without splitting a side.

"K!"

* * *

**AFTER THE MOVIES: **

(Lots o' time skips today!)

"This is ridiculous Harmony! It's half passed 8, we've been here for almost an hour! It doesn't matter which brand of Stars you get! They all stick to the ceiling the same way!" for once, I was the one nagging her about taking too long in a store.

"I know! I'm just not sure if we should get two big buckets, or 4 small ones!"

My eyes widened. "For the love of ninja's! Just buy the two big ones, it won't matter!" I was seriously losing my cool and that takes a lot, but seriously, we have been here for almost an HOUR! AN HOUR! I mean really!? REALLY?!

"You know what? You're right; thanks Fantasia!" And with that, my pain in the arse big sister skipped down the aisle like a happy go lucky 4 year old with candy. (-_-')

We were waiting in line to pay for the stupid, ahem-hmm, stars, when it happened. Harmony actually felt it first; you could see the hairs on her neck start standing, which meant that whatever was going to happen would not involve a lovely chat over cookies and lemonade. We gave each other cautionary looks, not saying anything aloud but making sure we both understood that something was off. We bought our stuff and booked it out of there as fast as we could, if we could make it to April's then we were safe, we wouldn't have to deal with any fighting and by avoiding a fight, we could avoid the risk of being figured out. We were walking by the alley when our hopes were dashed.

A bunch of big, muscly, scaring looking guys in all black appeared all around us, backing us into the alley. They were obviously trying to corner us, which points to them having known who we are, and that's a bit unsettling; but in general it seemed like we were cornered. Now if my sisters and I were in any way normal, or even completely sane, we would have run as fast as possible down the dark alley, stupidly made a bunch of dead end turns in an attempt to escape, and probably ended up in even deeper trouble then we already were in. Fortunately we aren't normal!

"Oh nooooo!" Harmony sighed monotonously, "Fantasia, whatever will we do? A bunch of scary bug-eyed creepers are going to possibly attack us. Oh please, won't anybody save us?" you could hear the eye roll, even if I couldn't see it.

"Well, what can we do dearest sister?" I shifted my weight to one leg and put a hand on my hip, pointing at them each in turn, "There are; two, four, 27! There are 27 of them, and only two of us! Woe is me, whatever are us poor little desert flowers to do?" I fell dramatically into Harmony's arms, over acting a fainting spell.

"I know!" Harmony said perkily, causing me to pop up.

"Run?" I asked pointing down the alley.

"RUN!" She shouted sliding under a few of the scary guys while I flipped over them.

"Catch us if you can, big scary guys!" I called back, smiling happily. Amusement and exercise. That's what this situation definitely was.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Yes, i really do favor both Bruce Banner and the Hulk, but the green giant and invader Zim thing is my cousin, and she also likes Thor; apparently she likes giant blonde muscle men from a different dimension/ planet/ asgard!. Gotta admit though, he's pretty hot. OKAY ENOUGH GIRL TALK! I worked really hard on this Chapter and i know i said before that the guys would show up in this Chapter, but it turned out longer then i thought... so :P! Oh and i wanted to thank bell-13-TMNT-lover be cause you, my friend, are awsome! And also a thanks to Protagonist of Life, because you reviewed nicely, and that made me super excited and pull a reasonably ok chapter out of thin air! YAAAAYYYY FOR AWSOME PEOPLE!

Review Please!

~Sunstar!~ Like peace out my brothers!

P.S. I'm open to suggestions for fillers! Just saying...


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I haven't had this much fun since I stole Ally's iPod!" I called over to Harmony as we ran through the alley, flipping over trash bins and random furniture.

"THAT WAS YOU?! SHE CHASED ME AROUND THE HOUSE FOR HOURS BEFORE MOM FOUND IT!" Harmony shouted, probably shocked that I was the guilty culprit.

"Hey Symphony made me! She was holding Mr. Fluffles captive! My own twin threatened to decapitate my most loved childhood toy!" I defended myself as we ran as fast as we could through the alleys.

"Mhmm, sure, bring in poor innocent Fluffles. I see how you are!" She seemed mildly upset about this; I was a bit taken back.

"You ready to deal with these creepers?" I sighed, to be honest, I was a bit freaked out. We haven't been ambushed like this since we were 10.

"Sure! Let's go that way!" She pointed to the dead end to our left; and that's the bossy, unfearing, bipolar older sister that disappeared when we got on the plane.

"You know, I never would have seen this! It's a good thing you're watching out for me Harm." I stated as we ran to the end of the alley.

"Yeah, I know; you love me!" She beamed. "By any chance, do you happen to have any gum?" The little stink only wanted my gum; I don't blame her, gum is good. Any ways, I rolled my eyes and turned around facing the big guys, reaching into my pocket and handing her some gum in the process.

"You creepers want any?" I asked taking out a piece for myself, and offering them the rest of the pack. The nearest guy grabbed it and threw it to the side. "Awww! That was a new pack! You are very rude creepers!" I whined slouching against the wall sadly; they wasted my New Trident Layers!

"What do you freaks want then?" Harmony blurted out rudely, taking on a defensive position while I was pouting to the side. The big guys parted down the middle, a petite feminine figure making its way down the middle.

"Greetings Elements, I am Karai, leader of the Foot Clan. It is an honor to meet such highly praised young legends, such as yourselves."

"Wait, wait, wait; I'm sorry, Karai, was it? I believe you should know two, actually three things that are essential to your well-being. Firstly, we know who the foot clan are, and we really aren't interested. You just haven't been a society that we've shown interest in; not since Hamato Yoshi was lost from amongst you." I explained simply, shrugging my shoulders indifferently.

"Secondly, we have no time for this unscheduled interruption of our day; the answer will remain 'no,' no matter how many methods you think of trying on us. And for the record, they won't work anyway." Harmony added in, her entire being radiated annoyance. "Now what was that third thing, Fantasia?"

"Oh, yeah, right, umm, look up." I said plainly, a mischievous smirk on my face. Well they did look up, all of them, including my lovely sister, just in time to notice the shadowy figures, that had been following us inconspicuously, jumping down from their perch.

"COWABUNGA!"

"Hi-yah! Take that yous Foot scum!"

"I warned them." I said as I tuned to smile widely at Harmony.

"You could've warned me! I mean you are such an airhead sometimes! You and your brilliant secret plans!" was she seriously scolding me, again?!

"Right, okay, sure, diss the awesome plan instead of paying attention to the giant masked ninja people that are slowly trying to close in on us!" I called dodging the giant guys who were coming out of the shadows. "My plans never fail and you know it!"

"I can multi-task! And what about that plan to get free candy when we were 12?"

"That was your plan." I deadpanned, kicking some guy in the face.

"Oh, yeah, ha-ha….. Right. Alright, you take out the guys on the right, I got the guys on the left."

"Well considering I can't SEE the guys on the left, I like that plan!" I said, dodging most of the punches a really big guy was throwing at me; Karai having disappeared a while ago. "Oh my goodness! Harmony this guy won't stay out of my bubble!" I screamed, running around the general vicinity, knocking out some of the small guys, and trying to lose the really big one.

"Would you hold still?!" I stopped immediately and turned in time to see a glowing green piece of rubble hitting the guy in the back of the head! "Nice shot!"

"Compliment later, help mysterious shadowy heroes now!" Harmony was getting irritated at me now! Yay, the balance of the world was back to normal!

"Whatever you say!" I told her leaping through the air and onto the backs of the ninja's, running on them until I came to an area where one of the shadows was surrounded. "Need a hand?" I was fighting back to back with not-so-mystery guy number one.

"Do massive stars quickly burn Hydrogen and Helium?" he asked, sounding smug.

"Are neutron stars the product of Supernova?" I returned, smirking to myself. Yeah, that's right buddy, I speak nerd; dude only went to high school level, and had the nerve to act smug. I ducked, dodged, and knocked out as many foot-ninja-creepers as I could before they started retreating. Harmony sent a few more pieces of rubble at them and I sent a wind to speed them up; by now her eyes were probably glowing bright green, and mine were more than likely silver again.

"Great job Fanta! I haven't seen you move like that in ages! You made all that look easy!" Harmony complimented me, walking over and looping our arms together.

"Me? HA! You killed it! How long have you been working on your punches, I think you broke that one guys jaw!" I was laughing a bit at how proud she looked, before noticing some movement on my right. "And you three really kicked foot clan butt! I'm very proud of you all, I think you deserve some dessert!"

They stepped slowly out of the shadows, the three of them moving very slowly, like if we were going to take off running and screaming at the slightest sudden movement.

"Hey, you're Aprils nieces right?" Mikey, as I knew him by, asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Wow! Turtles; Ninja turtles? Really BIG ninja turtles… New York really is filled with strange sights." Harmony stated, still smiling widely.

"I'm telling you! You thought all the legends were just that, but I was right! As soon as the girls get here, we're going to scour the sewers!" I said firmly, Harmony rolling her eyes at me… again *sigh*

"I'm sure your little alligator friend won't be here. He's not even real!" she said.

"Yes he is! Leatherhead is totally real! Symphony saw him too, and we helped him hide from the unknown bad guys. He made me that pretty little crown, remember?"

"Hold up here! Yous aren't screamin' and runnin'! Why are yous not screaming and runnin'?" The red masked turtle said, a.k.a. Raphael.

"We're used to things that are different, I mean, we just helped you take down about 30 Ninja's and gained control of two very different elements, and you aren't running and screaming." Harmony explained kinda slowly.

"Raph, she's kind of right. By the way, do you girls want to explain how that just happened?" Donatello asked us. I turned to Harmony and she shrugged, then I looked at the boys again; they were staring at us like a lost puppy…. Soooo cute :D

"Not out here, not really. But you guys can take us home and we'll tell all of you. It's about time April knew too." I told them plainly, smiling a bit at the cuteness. Man, Harmony was right…. I really do have a weird thing for green guys.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

HARMONY AND FANTASIA ARE BOTH AWSOME AND KICK BUTT! My friend (who shall be known has "fred" until further notice) helped me come up with it. I really don't know how we related ninja turtles to chocolate chip cookies and ginger ale but we did! I would like to thank everybody for the positive reviews except for those of you who didn't give positive reviews, cause, quite frankly, your spelling sucks. Also, there was somebody who reviewed under Guest, and i would like to sya that 1) yes thors muscles are good things to imagine and think about... like i've said before, Dudes hot. 2) THANKS ALOT NOW I WANT ANOTHER COOKIE! and 3) thanks for reviewing, ur really awsome :D

~Sunstar has left the building... and is moonwalking through the parking lot. Take that Government!


	5. Chapter 5

"APRIL WE'RE HOME! I BLAME HARMONY FOR TAKING FOREVER AT THE STORE!" I yelled as we flipped into the apartment, via living room window.

"Hey April! We decided to drop by for a visit and deliver these beautiful young ladies to ya!" Mikey said popping in the window behind me while our aunt stared in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us about them Tia? Michelangelo is epic and Donnie is like the most awkward nerdy turtle ever! They are the coolest!" Harmony added in, fist pounding Mikey.

"'Ey! What about me?" Raphael exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, yeah, and Raphael is-….. he-… he has an accent?" her statement was a question…. She has a crush! (I know, it seems weird but…this is _**HARMONY**_)

"What happened?" April asked as calmly as possible, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well, the girls were kind of attacked by a horde of foot clan…." Donnie started.

April turned to us accusingly. "_What did you do_?! Symphony and Allegra aren't even here yet! You are supposed to be the responsible ones!"

"We didn't start it, April, I swear! We were on our way home and they came out of nowhere, and Ms. Foot-clan-princess tried to get us to join, and we were like 'no, you aren't worth our time, and you were better when Yoshi was part of the group, you can go eat sh-… sugar!" Harmony cut herself off, smiling sheepishly before continuing full force, "But anyways, we said no and well, the guys jumped out of nowhere and attacked the creeps, and then we knocked heads and when it was all over…. We came home!" she smiled hugely while the guys and I nodded along.

"YEAH AND THEY DID THIS REALLY COOL THING WHERE THEIR EYES WERE GLOWING! AND STUFF WAS MOVING! AND THE AIR WAS LIKE WOOOOSH!" Mikey yelled out clearly excited.

"Wait what? Glowing eyes….?" Casey spoke up as he walked into the room... I was wondering where he was.

"Yeah, speaking of, what WAS that?" Raphael asked, frustrated.

"Oh, you know, just some normal, innocent, ancient spiritual powers bestowed upon us at birth by the previous incarnations of the four elements; individually that is." I said quickly and calmly, pushing my bangs out of my face; exposing my glassy left eye.

"OK. Explain. NOW." April was using the scary calm voice; Mami does the same thing when she's super frustrated… I'm actually a bit scared now.

"Well, we don't know how it REALLY started, but from what we've managed to pull together, all four of us… Allegra and Symphony are also 'gifted.' A long time ago, like, in the bible times, 10 'beings' (we're not really sure if they started as physical beings, err, people, or spiritual, like angels or something) were given special powers..." I started.

"They were chosen to help protect people from themselves, to preserve and help sustain life on the planet, to protect the weak from the strong. Each of the ten represented something whether it be an Element, A season, and even the sun and moon! Each had control over whatever the represented, and though they died physically, their spirits were passed down from one person to another, gaining more humanity with each generation." Harmony added, smiling fondly as she examined her hands.

"The Humanity was a blessing and a curse, because with each generation, the beings became more prone to join the 'dark side' and though it only happened twice, both losses greatly purged the others of the inherited power. Many of the eight that remained 'pure' found…. Erm, soul mates would be an appropriate term here though it isn't exactly what you think." I threw in; trying to get it all out on the table now so there would be less to explain later.

"They found the person who completed them; their other half in a way, though not all of them were necessarily romantic about it. But any ways we call these soul mates 'Protectors.' They are important to us, we would give anything to save them, and they get very protective, note the title. We only get one chance in all of our lifetimes to find them, because they will be perfect for us, and nobody else will be the same as them. It's incredible, really…." She trailed off, smiling at her hands, her face relaxed.

"We are the only four left, but we have the inherited powers, we each represent an element, and also a season. I am air, and in accordance I have been entrusted the season spring, likewise Harmony, who represents earth, is also given the responsibility of autumn. It's a great gift, but a terrible burden that we have always lived with; we still lack finesse in our abilities, it's like we need to collaborate our movements, like in a dance. That's why we came here, we need to finalize our training and the only person that would be able to guide us is here, in New York… I believe everybody here knows Master Splinter?" I was serious for once in my life; I could feel the shock and doubt radiating off of everybody.

"Dude! You know Splinter?" Raphael looked ready to jump us and Mikey and Donnie were totally taken by surprise.

"Umm, kind of. I saw him once….. In a dream… it's complicated." I answered.

"So you're an oracle of sorts?" Donnie asked.

"She kinda is….. but I would like to think we were more like angels, it boosts the good ol' self-esteem." Harmony threw in.

"Dude, you're related to angels….. That's pretty epic." Mikey told April as he laid upside down on the couch.

"Yeah, Mikey, and I'm still trying to come to terms with that!" April was a bit snappy, I don't blame her, it's a lot to take in.

"Do you know how impossible this sound? I mean, you DO understand how unhinged you must be! Right?" Donatello was freaking out now, I'm sad to say it's amusing.

"Implausible, maybe, but nothing is impossible. I mean what's the likelihood of three teenage mutant turtles living with their rat father in the sewers of New York?" I asked him dryly from the kitchen…. He has been calling us crazy for about twenty minutes.

"Ahh, actually there are four turtles and their rat father, Leonardo's been in South America for almost a year an' a half." Raphael corrected, smiling smugly while trying to put the moves on Harmony. She is enjoying this attention, you can tell by how she just pushed him off of the couch!

"There's four of them? There's four of you? 'Tasia, how did you miss that one?" Harmony narrowed her eyes at me…. I wasn't giggling at her insane flirting, not at all. *shifty eyes*

"Hey, I'm psychic, not all-knowing, mistakes happen!" I sighed.

"Riiight….. So, how did you know about Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"How did you know about the guys, for that matter?" April added, squinting at us suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to mention that we are top secret government agents here to terminate you all." Harmony added, quite convincingly might I add, considering everybody gasped in shock…. It was overly dramatic and I think they may have practiced.

"You do realize she's joking, right?" I laughed, gasping for air.

"Hey if you're Angels, do you have wings?" Mikey asked, poking us in the sides and back.

"Yes, now stop poking me, that tickles, and you won't like me when I'm tickled..." I said to him, giggling.

"DUDE!"

"Casey, why don't you go pick up Pizza's? This will be a long night." April was already tired… poor thing, it only gets more complicated from here.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sadly, i feel that this chapter is not my best work, but alot is explained, and somethings are being learned. now the thing is, the time line is messed up a bit, I know in the Movie Leo comes back the same night April does, but i didnt want to introduce hiim yet, mainly because i have a killer idea for how to introduce him. Also, some people have asked about Allegra and Symphony, where they are and what not. It will be explained later. Right now, they aren't too important. Umm, fun fact: Fantasia is blind in her left eye because 1) she's supposed to be the most impartial about everything, and that includes people, i think you appreciate things more if you can't take it all in at once, including people. 2) I have this entire backstory about how when she was little Harmony and Allegra were being evil and caused an accident. I thank everybody who reviewed and favorited this and hope that you guys will give me ideas, because even if i dont use it, one idea leads to many others... :D Also, can you tell that the girls have a bit of a record for causing trouble?

~Sunstar, So long! Farewell! Adios muchachos!


	6. Chapter 6

"Wakie-wakie! Time for the pretty little spirit warriors to wake up!" The voice was muffled by my pillow… but I could hear the surfer tone.

"Who dares disturb our slumber?!" My voice seemed to come from everywhere as it echoed dramatically.

"Duuuuude….. How did you do that?"

"BE GONE CREATURE!" Harmony was doing the same thing now.

"Seriously how do you do that?!"'

"Mikey if you don't get out of our room right now, Harmony may attack you." I said normally, finally peeking down at him from my ceiling bed. (Yes, I am going to call it a ceiling bed!)

"But….. it was cool…."

"GRRR" She growled, I hate when she does that; It's very scary.

"APRILSAIDWAKEUP! WE'RETAKINGYOUTOMEETSPLINTERTOD AY! I'M OUT" Mikey ran out of there real quick. He was smart to do so.

"Poor guy almost wet himself…." I said as I got up, brushing my unruly hair out of my face while I stretched.

"I need coffee….. and a shower." Harmony said, sitting up and yawning.

"You go take your shower and I'll get some clothes for you; we need to look presentable if we're meeting Splinter." I ordered her, walking into our HUGE closet. Have I ever mentioned that I love our closet? I really do; I can set up my computer in there.

"Ugh, whatever!" She grumbled, closing the door to the bathroom.

* * *

**30 minute later:**

"Mmmm…. Coffee. How I love you! If only you came in a datable form!" I could hear Harmony seducing her coffee as I was coming down the stairs, trying to keep my damp hair out of my eyes.

"Harmony, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you can't seduce coffee. It's inanimate. If I can't marry brownies, then you can't have little coffee babies." I declared, grabbing a brownie from the pan and pouring myself some coffee as I watched Mikey harass the still half asleep Raph, while Donatello was staring at the coffee mugs Harmony and I had. "Hey Donnie, How do you like your coffee?"

"Oh thank goodness." Donnie murmered, sighing loudly. "One creamer, one sugar, please."

"You looked desperate; I didn't want you going mad on us….. We don't have the supplies to clean up that kind of mess yet." I joked with him, as I handed it over and sat on the floor by the arm chair he was sitting in.

"Oh, thanks. Do you want to sit here? I don't mind, I could move." He seemed worried about it so I just smiled and shook my head.

"No it's fine, I wanted to talk to you; that and I want a front row seat when Raph wakes up and notices the drawings on his face." I snickered, watching as Harmony took the marker from Mikey and drew a giant handle bar mustache and the words 'I'm an idiot' on Raphael's face.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I guess." Donatello laughed nervously. His cheeks were turning purple! I think he may be blushin… Cuuuute!

"Donnie, I know my presence is stunning, but that doesn't mean you should act like I'm going to eat you. I do admire you little people." I joked with him, nudging his leg with my arm.

"Wow, we little people are honored." He rolled his eyes

"Why're ya blushin'?" I asked him.

"I don't get to talk to too many girls. Especially ones as pretty and important, as you and your sister." He mumbled out quietly, His blush getting brighter.

"Awww, that's sweet! You turtle boys are too cute! Did you know you blush a purple color?" I told him smiling widely. "Don't worry about it though Donnie, we may be killer good looking and important, but we always take time to admire you little people." I joked, a smile threatening to erupt on his face.

We talked for a bit longer about school, music, computers, books; we're gonna be great friends! As we were talking about how he used to read to himself when he was younger, Harmony went behind the couch, and looked down evilly at Raphael. A loud thud was heard as she flipped him off the couch, jumping over and putting her feet up on his plastron in the process.

"Hey Raphie, have a nice nap?" She asked, taunting him.

"What da heck is wrong with you? Didn't anybody ever tell you not to mess with a ninja turtle when he's asleep?" He yelled in her face, clearly ticked off.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you to brush your teeth?" she asked coughing and plugging her nose.

"Well considering I just woke up, I haven't found the time!" He snapped.

"I think somebody fell off the wrong side of the couch!" I sang from my place on the floor.

"STAY OUT OF IT FANTA/DOVEY!" The said in unison, Harmony using her nickname for me.

"Geesh, sorry! I just thought you guys should know that if Donnie and Mikey want to come with us to meet Splinter, we should leave now before it gets any later." I said loudly, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP LATER:**

"Sooo….. Is there any chance we can install, like a secret passage way specifically so I don't have to walk through sewage? 'Cause I'm not gonna lie, this is gross." Harmony was complaining as we walked through the New York sewers.

"Oh c'mon Harm, it's not that bad!" I smiled happily.

"Coming from the girl perched on the Giant turtles back!" Harmony shot.

"Raphael offered to give you a lift, shoot Mikey even offered! You're just a stubborn ass!" I pointed out, resting my chin on Donnies shoulder and shooting him a smile.

"But I'm YOUR stubborn ass." She pointed out.

I opened my mouth to argue back, but stopped quirking an eyebrow, "Touché."

"Do all sisters argue like this or are you just special?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

"Well, we are very special, though only Symphony is what we would consider 'special'; but we love her anyways!" Harmony responded happily.

"WE'RE HERE BRO!" Mikey exclaimed, pulling a pipe that apparently opened a hidden entrance…. Wicked.

"This is a pretty sweet set-up, I'm very impressed. You can let me down now Donnie!" I said as we walked into their home.

"Yep, this is the Lair," Mikey told us as he put his arms around our waists.

"Is it an evil lair?" Harmony asked cutely.

"MUAHAHA-cough cough cough-HAHA!" I cackled horribly, choking a bit before I started laughing for real.

"How did you know?!" Mikey said, eyes widening as he gasped dramatically.

"Masta Splinters' meditating, he doesn't like being disturbed during it." Raphael told us, walking into the room from a hallway. When did he leave? Meh, whatever.

"Would you girls like a tour of our humble abode?" Donny asked, holding out an arm for each of us to take.

"Why, my dearest Donatello, I would honored." Harmony said in a british accent taking an arm.

"As would I, darlin'" I added in, trying for a southern belle accent.

"OH! Donnie show them the game room last! I wanna set some stuff up!" Mikey yelled as he ran somewhere.

"Riiiight, You coming Raphie?" Harmony asked, turning to the red clad turtle.

"Er, yeah, sure….." He said, raising an eyebrow at the, dare I say it, niceness my sis was showing him. And with that the tour began.

* * *

"Oh! And this is the new Black Ops game! And the new Halo game! Oh and this is the first C.O.D. game! But we can play this one, it's my favorite!" Mikey had been throwing video games and Comics over his shoulder to us since we arrived in the game room, about ten minutes ago.

"I have an idea! I suck at Video games, so how about you four have a tournament and I'll go sit in that bean bag chair over there and read these comics!" Fantasia suggested giddily, motioning the others over to the big t.v.

"Or, these young ladies could be properly introduced to me by my sons." A deep raspy voice said from the door.

"Master Splinter! Did you just finish your meditation?" Donatello asked, grabbing Fantasia and Harmony by the arms and pulling them over. Splinter nodded in the affirmative.

"Hello, my name is Harmony, this is my younger sister Fantasia…. You may recognize her from an earlier encounter…." She introduced herself and her little sister.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Fantasia greeted him with a small nervous smile and a hand shake.

"I do know you," Splinter said, nodding his head in confirmation, "I believe it would be best for us to speak in private, girls. My sons, you may wait out here."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!:**

**Who Liked it? Who hated it? Who hates me for taking forever? Well, school restarted and i have a new schedule so I'm going to do my best to get out a chapter a week, and it should be good considering im getting closer to the actual movie part of this story. Can anyone guess the pairings? First to guess all four right- and yes there will be four though maybe not RIGHT now in this story- gets a virtual hug and double chocolate chip cookies, plus an optional bonus prize. The four girls you will be pairing up will be Harmony, Fantasia, Symphony, and Allegra :D The next chapter should be within the next couple of days though, i felt as if i owed all of my dedicated readers! (all five of you) Also, check out my new story, Its a Fairly Odd Parents one called "Just Tully," i like it, but i think the summary sucks... I should get somebody to write them for me. And any questions about any of my stories or something fanfic related should be appointed to moi! May Miss Piggy be with you!**

**Sunstar Writer Futterwacken out of the building... **

**P.S. Did you know that Twitterpated is a real word? For those of you who care, it describes my emotions lately... which by the way are out of season considering its winter not spring!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Donatello P.O.V.**

"Gah! Don, they've been in there for ages! When are they coming out?" Mikey whined for the hundredth time.

"For the millionth time numb skull; we don't know!" Raphael snapped, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You don't have to be so hard on him Raph…" I said, peering over the top of my physics book.

"Yeah, I wasn't even talking to you Raph! So *pfft*" Mikey said, hiding behind me as he blew a raspberry.

"Why you little…!" Raphael started chasing him round the lair.

"Geez, when are they going to grow up?" I thought to myself, rolling my eyes and turning the page of my book.

"NO! RAPH, NOT THE TOILET! ANYTHING BUT THE TOILET?!" I could hear Mikey screaming from the bathroom. Moments later the toilet could be heard flushing, along with various gurgling noises and Raph's obnoxious laughter.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRON MAN IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Harmony screamed, slamming Master Splinters sliding door open, startling me out of my shell.

"HEEEEELP!" Mikey's girly scream could be heard. Fantasia ran swiftly in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'M COMING MIKEY!" She yelled. "RAPHAEL HAMATO! STOP ABUSING MY MICHELANGELO!"

"YOUR MICHELANGELO?! NAH, LISTEN BROAD, THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO HI- *GAK COUGH CHOKE*-" Harmony, Splinter and I stared toward the bathroom with a questioning look. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Fantasia came prancing down the hallway happily, pushing Raphael down the hall in front of her by the scruff of the neck, Mikey trailing after with wide awed eyes.

"Nicely handled, Fantasia, now if you will please release my son I believe we may begin your training." Master Splinter told her calmly, a small smile gracing his face.

"So you agreed to train them then, Master?" I asked, smiling slightly when Fantasia scooted a bit away from Mikey's stalker-like face, choosing to stand between me and Raph instead.

"Master, trust me, this girl does NOT need training." Raphael said, giving Fantasia a cautious look.

"Thanks Raphael, you did very well considering I'm half your size bulk-wise!" Fantasia said genuinely proud of him.

"She's not being sarcastic so don't roll your eyes at her! I've seen her take down thugs four times her size in less time then she took you own." Harmony snapped, leaning her head on Fantasia's, er, chest area.

"Yes, Donatello, I have agreed to provide the girls with a lesson plan of sorts. As Raphael pointed out, they do not need true training, they need to find balance." Splinter spoke, raising an eyebrow as Harmony's phone went off.

"Master Splinter, I'm afraid our training will have to start tomorrow. Fantasia has a job interview in an hour, and Casey and April are going on an impromptu date and need me to watch the shop."

"That is fine, Harmony, you two are dismissed and may return here tomorrow at sunrise."

"Thanks papa Splinter! See ya tomorrow!" Fantasia said excitedly, hugging him excitedly.

"Bye Sensei!" Harmony said, imitating Fanta, before grabbing her arm and running out the door.

* * *

**Fantasia's P.O.V.**

"Dude, what do I wear? I mean I asked the secretary about an internship, and she set me up with a job interview… I was planning on wearing jeans!" I exclaimed worriedly and I dug through my clothes.

"Why would she even sign it up as an interview in the first place? I mean, doesn't that seem odd?" Harmony asked me from her bed.

"She said that there was something about me that one of the higher ups found reliable and trustworthy; and since there is a job opening for a personal secretary for one of the big bosses, and my references imply that I'm 'beyond capable of handling the job' they wanted to give me a shot." I quickly summarized the phone call I had received moments ago, right as we entered the apartment.

"And you aren't getting any weird vibes or premonitions? Nothing to cause suspicion?" She asked me.

"Nope, nothing at all… In fact, I feel like this is the best decision I could make right now! Now should I wear plaid, polka dots, or stripes?" I asked, holding up three dresses.

"The polka dots, They've always looked good on you!"

"You got it, Tamale!" I yelled, diving into the bathroom to begin my post-morning-work-interview-regime.

* * *

"SO? How do I look?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom only to be met with two wolf-whistles and some clapping.

"Wow, you look even prettier." Mikey drooled, literally.

"I didn't think it was possible…" Donnie trailed off, leaning on Mike's shell.

"Tasia, if I wasn't interested in your sister, I would be all over you." Raph said, walking around me slowly and nodding in approval; I blushed a bit, I will never get used to getting compliment, perverted or otherwise.

"Hmmph, in your dreams turtle-boy; You look gorgeous Fanta, you'll have the interns fawning over you when you get hired." Harmony said, pushing through the semi-circle the guys had formed around me.

"Thanks guys, you don't think it's too much right?" I asked, spinning around.

"Nope, not at all; are you gonna wear your hair like that though? It'll look a bit more professional if you tie it up." Harmony said, inspecting me with her critical, fashionista eye.

"No it's going into a ponytail, its too humid to wear it like this today."

"Gotchya, ok, you need to go, like, now, so I'll entertain the guys and Casey is going to drive you."

"Alright, see you guys in a few hours! I'll text you when I get out!" I yelled as I grabbed my heels and purse and ran out the door.

"I will never understand how two girls who look so different can be so hot." Mikey said, shaking his head in amazement.

"I can't believe how flattering that is." Harmony said, eyes wide as she stared at Mikey.

* * *

"Er, hello, I'm here for a job interview, with Mr. Winters." I said to the woman sitting behind the front desk in the lobby.

"Name, deah?" The old woman asked kindly.

"Fantasia Garcia O'Neil, ma'am." I answered politely.

"Oh, you're the new genius girl, I was the one that picked out your resume for the boss; my name is Mauve, It's nice to meet you, deah. Just take a seat, and I'll page Mr. Winters." Mauve said, a grand-motherly aura surrounding her.

"Thank you Ms. Mauve." I smiled at her sweetly as she picked up her phone.

For a while I just sat on the lobby couch, swinging my legs back and forth when I noticed a change in the air pressure, like if a large elevator was moving. I looked around cautiously and when I didn't immediately notice anything, I started digging through my purse for my iPod. "Save me from this prison/Lord help me get away/Cause only you can save me now/From this misery…." I sang to myself, quietly

"Ms. O'Neil, I presume?" A deep voice spoke, as a large shadow loomed over me. I put away my iPod and then slowly looked up to see what this Winters-fellow looked like.

Both of our eyes widened a bit in shock, "H-hello?" My voice trembled a bit. Honestly, I was terrified.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**YO! How've ya'll been? Good, i hope, or at least better than me... I had to go to the hospital yesterday with a 100.7 fever, apparently i have Scarlet Fever, which is not only the same thing Beth had in "Little Women" (by: Louisa May Alcott, you should read it if you haven't; i have several time), but it is also a very serious case of Strepp Throat, so not only have i been unable to do anything all day but i haven't been able to talk. My moms wish come true :D so other than my illogical fear of having to go BACK to the hospital, I've been coming up with idea's all day about my stories; I finally finished this filler chapter for Elements, and here it is! I personally think it's pretty good for a filler, granted it's short, but oh well! So, reviews would be nice, and i would like to thank all my followers, especially those of you who commented since the beginning of this story, so shout out to all the Guest readers, Dawnsing, Nitrongen Nightclub, and my writing-buddy/friend Bell-13-Tmnt-Lover! Also, what did you think of the end? I bet you guys can guess why Winters and Tasia would be so freaked out about eachother, especially if you've seen the movie and read the beginning... Oh, yeah, so it was suggested by one of my cousins that i start a polyvore account, so i did and so far, i only have one outfit on there and *DUH DA DA!* it's the outfit Fantasia used for her interview! I'll post the link to my profile! Anywho...**

**You People Rock! **

**Sunstar is shufflin out of the buildin' ya'll! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fantasia's P.O.V.**

He cleared his throat in an awkward fashion, ridding his suit coat of imaginary dust, "Please follow me Ms. _O'Neil…_"

"_What've I gotten myself into?" _I thought, following him slowly into his large elevator/office. He shut the door with a resounding thud as I stood there tense, prepared for a strike that would surely come, for a swift blow to the head, maybe even a stab in the back; but it never came.

"Well, please take a seat, make yourself comfortable. May I offer you a drink?" He spoke coaxingly, as one would to a shy pet; I found it disgusting and demeaning. "Aleda, er, Fantasia now, yes? Sit down." He commanded bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I feel no need to be in your presence any longer than necessary! If you plan to attack me then be done with it already, I have little patience for your foolish games!" I spat at him, my disgust with him fueling a rage that came from nowhere.

"Fantasia, Fantasia, Fantasia!" He laughed, shaking his head, "I don't want to harm you! You came here, to me, for a job interview, and that's what will happen; I bear you no ill will, my beloved, your prediction from so long ago has proven true." He smiled at me sadly, looking right into my eyes.

I kept the eye contact up, challenging him to defy me as I searched his eyes for any trace of insincerity, as I probed his mind. I sighed hugely, slumping into the nearest armchair and fixing him with a disapproving glare. "Don't call me 'beloved.' I may have been in love with you once, but that was many life-times ago, that was Aleda; she was one of my first lives. I am Fantasia, and though we may look the same, many things have changed." I told him sternly.

"I accept that, after what I did to you, and your family, I am surprised you are still here…" He admitted.

"I have changed in many ways, improved many powers… I can tell you won't betray me, and I pity you for what you now need to do." I sighed, lessening the glare a bit. "Now I came here for a job interview, and I really could use the job, so get on with it." I stated.

"There is no need for a job interview, based off of my personal knowledge and what I have read, you are perfectly qualified and the job is yours. The interview was more of an orientation anyways. The job is yours if you choose to accept it. You will get paid triple the minimal wage for the secretary position."

"I will, somebody needs to keep an eye on you, and though my sisters would love to know that you're here, I won't put you through that misery. Good bye Winters, I'll be here at 11 a.m. ready for work." I dead-panned, standing up and taking out my cell phone as I left the office. "Harmony? Can you send the guys to walk me home? It's kind of dark and I don't feel too well. Yeah, I'll meet them by the park, alright thanks!"

"Hey, honey, that was quick, how was the interview?" Mauve asked curiously.

"It went great, Mauve! I got the job, but I have to head home now! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?! Bye!" I said as excitedly as I could, walking backwards so I could face her, and waving good bye when I spotted him exiting his office

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V. (Central Park)**

"Fanta! Man have we got a surprise for you!" Mikey yelled excitedly as he and his brothers jumped in front of Fantasia from a nearby tree.

"Oh, good, you guys are here! I got the job!" Fanta exclaimed.

"Awesome! We're glad!" Donnie answered.

"Can we go home now?" Fantasia yawned tiredly.

"Are you alright, Tasia? You seem a bit out of it, did something happen?" Donatello asked, kneeling beside her so he could see her face.

"I'm fine Don, I'm just reeeeeeally tired…" She responded, yawning at the end. "What's the surprise?!"

"Well, climb on! Harmony is already at the lair, you can see the surprise when we get there!" Donatello exclaimed, kneeling in front of the bench so she could climb onto his back.

"Yous gots it tamale! Mikey hold these!" She said, handing him her purse and heels as she hitch up her dress and jumped on Donnie's back. "You know, the shells actually make the whole piggy-back ride thing a bit comfier." She said as she took back her stuff.

"Well, c'mon boneheads! The lady doesn't have all day!" Raph complained from inside a manhole.

"Keep your shell on bro! We're coming!"

"Onward, Donnie!"

* * *

**AT THE LAIR: (? P.o.v.)**

"Aww, she's asleep! She looks so innocent…" Mikey's voice could be heard from the living room portion of the lair.

"Why can't she always be like that?" Raph asked moodily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Raph! Shut up about my sister!" Harmony yelled at them, she was very feisty for such a small girl.

"Why don't you make me, hot stuff?" He shouted back.

"Ahh! Harmony, Raph! You woke her up! I was having fun watching her…" Mikey said, sadly looking down at the girl who he was holding gently in his arms.

"I'm fine Mikey, I wasn't meaning to asleep fall…. Did you say you were watching me sleep?" she cut herself off in a confused voice.

"No…"

"Let me down. NOW." She ordered him, the authority in her voice ringing loudly. "Now then, what's this surprise about?!" She asked, looking around the room for a change, when her eyes locked with mine.

"Wow, this girl is really pretty," I thought to myself, clearing my throat.

"Leo, this is Fantasia, the other chick we've been telling you about. Fantasia, this is Leo, the big pai-brother we've mentioned." Raph introduced, sidling his way next to Harmony and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hands off, or they will be torn off." Harmony murmured deadly calm.

"Hey…" she said, brightly, running a hand through her hair.

"Hello, the guys have told me a lot about you." I said, stoically not moving to take her offered hand.

"Er, likewise? Though they may have been a bit mistaken on some details…" she replied skeptically, withdrawing her hand. "Where's Papa Splinter?"

"He went to bed a bit after the guys went to get you, dove." Harmony responded gently to her sister, a knowing glint in her eye. "I already got permission to stay the night; I brought you some comfy clothes to change into."

"Bathroom?" She asked.

"Bathroom." Harmony confirmed with a nod.

"I'll be back!" Fantasia announced, twirling her way into the bathroom as if some invisible music was playing; her moves gentle and soft yet ringing with power.

"Wow Leo, could you have been any more unfriendly to her?" Donatello asked, breaking the somewhat tense silence that seemed to linger with Fantasia' departure.

"Yeah dude, you seemed so stoked to meet her before we left and all of a sudden you're all, like, hostile." Mikey added.

"Ya know, they have a point, what's up with that…?" she paused in her thinking, coming to some sort of realization, "Look Leo, you seem like a cool guy from the hour we've known each other, but you don't even know Fantasia! She is one of the most amazing and beautiful people I have ever known, and just because she's 'disabled' does NOT mean she is below you, you little prick!" Harmony's rage seemed to come from nowhere; it definitely scared the shell out of me anyways, and what was she talking about disability?

"WHAT?! Disability?! You mean her eye?! No! No, no, no, no! It's not like that! I just wasn't expec- I didn't mean t- She's jus-…." I stuttered, trying to explain myself.

"Hey, hey, hey… Harmony, calm do- CALM DOWN SHORT STUFF!" Raphael bellowed, grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulders, "A lot of what you just said about Leo is right, but not him or me or any of us would ever judge 'Tasia because of that. No, I think it's something else." He said, giving me a smug look.

"Well then what on Earth would possess him to be lik-…. OH, oh, oooooooooh! I get it…" she smirked.

"Get what?" Fantasia asked from the hall entrance, startling all of us.

"Nothing, dovey, I've just had a Symphony moment." She said calmly.

"Riiiight…. So who's up for a movie night?!"

"Hold up, Fanta, I think our fearless leader owes you an apology!" Mikey said stubbornly, swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"For what? He's not the first person to be struck emotionless by my good looks and pure amazingness; obviously the poor boy was just stunned." She smiled strutting to towards the couch. "Close your mouth Leo, we all know it's true."

"Oh shell, my mouth really is hanging open… shell, this girl's kind of tricky, I better keep a close eye on her," I thought to myself, "Please, Fantasia, if I may, you don't know me." I told her.

"No, but you seem very predictable." She said with a small grin, selecting a movie, "Sit you're bums down you guys, we're using playful banter, not throwing darts at each other!"

"What's the difference?" Donnie asked rolling his eyes.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**I know it's been ages, and this isnt my best work, but i hope all of you readers forgive me! I'm not even gonna bother explaining, but life has been hectic in the most annoying ways. Er, i dont have much to say except thanks for your patience and there is a poll on my profile if you feel like taking the time :D Thank you all!

Sunstar 3


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR NOT UPDATING! THERE WILL BE MORE APOLOGIES AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS AND AN IMPORTANT NOTICE/REQUEST. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO bell-13-tmnt-lover! READ HER WORK IF YOU LOVE TURTLES! YOUR EVIL OVERLORD COMMANDS IT! (I kid don't beat me up!) Imaginary cookies for anybody still following this story!**

* * *

**Fantasia's P.O.V.**

I woke up slowly the next morning, warm and cozy snuggled onto the couch. Except the couch was squishier than this…. And doesn't breathe, or have a shell, or resemble a turtle in anyway shape or form. I must be laying on one of the guys, wonder how that happened. I peered at him as much as I could without moving, attempting to identify which Hamato I was currently using as a mattress, when all of a sudden, **"I like glitter and sparkly dresses, But I'm not going to talk about that, IN MY MONOLOGUE!" **my phone went off scaring me, my mattress, my sister and all the other sleeping humanoids awake and alert. I was most shocked when my mattress stood up and I rolled off, hitting my head… again.

"Oww, for the love of Bandersnatch! What the hell is wrong with you people! Why does the universe hate me?" I moaned, rubbing my head as I just lay on the floor, spread-eagled. "Why would you push me, Leo?" I finally asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Why were you laying on Leo?" Harmony asked curiously after a few moments of people staring at me and silence.

"I have no idea, when I fell asleep there was a couch there, though I will admit he makes a comfy mattress!" I exclaimed stretching and pointing at the boy shamelessly. "Ima take advantage of your mattress potential another day, but according to my child," I picked my phone off of the floor, "it's 6:45, and we have training with Splinter at sunrise, which is in ten minutes so I'll be changing in this room if you need me!" I said, walking into the bathroom.

"I am NOT changing out here you perv!" I could hear Harm yelling from the hall, just as I was about to open the door there was a loud BOOM, several THUD's, and a smacking sound. I quickly opened the door to find Harmony wrestling with Raphael, more specifically, straddling his shell with one foot on his neck pinning his arms at an uncomfortable angle. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, YA DAMNED PERVERT!?"

"More than you know!" He grunted, trying to flip them over.

"STOP!" I said loudly, making sure I had that certain tone in my voice that made Harmony stop and listen. They did stop rolling, both of their eyes widening.

"What is going on ova-…..?" Leo trailed off as he turned the corner at the end of the hall. I don't blame him either, I'm sure we made a terrific site, what with me standing there in my sports bra and sweats, arms crossed, and not to mention Harmony was still straddling Raph, only now he was on his back. Oh the perverted irony….

I sighed loudly, rubbing my temples in a soothing manner, when I looked up I was sure there was that thrilling gleam in my eye. "Harmony, get off the turtle. NOW. Pick your clothes up off the floor and get your ass in the bathroom. Raphael, I apologize for her violence but stop harassing her or next time you'll be dealing with me. Now Leo, I suggest you and your brother go wait in the dojo. We will be there shortly." I said, glaring at them both before turning back to the bathroom.

"I think we should listen to her." I could hear Raph say seriously, as he picked himself up.

"For once I think your right…." Leo agreed.

* * *

**Harmony's P.O.V.**

"Sun-salutations boys; flexibility is a key component for battle." Fantasia said to the guys after our training with Splinter, only Leo and Donnie agreed to join but we were all watching. She has always liked yoga…. I think it has something to do with how air moves everywhere; she is naturally compelled to do the same. She's pretty good too, she could be a contortionist if she wanted, and when she dances, woo, you better clear the floor, she's amazing. I've always had more of a solid approach to things; I'm quick but solid and strong. I'm a master of Aikido and Hung Gar. Both came very naturally to me, and we theorize that it is because they both associate so closely with the element I represent. Aikido is a martial art involving little yet very precise movement, where Hung Gar uses deep, low, solid stances, strong hand techniques, and powerful strikes. They have both proved useful before.

"Oh please, yoga is just a bunch of girly stretches! They won't help a ninja become more flexible!" Raphael exclaimed from his spot leaning on the wall.

"I don't know, Raph… I've gotten a bit more flexible since I started doing this. And I'm pretty damn flexible. I mean even Harmony can do a back bend now!" Fantasia reasoned, as she lay on her stomach, propping herself on her elbows.

"The girl knows what she's talking about Raphie, she could be a contortionist if she wanted to." I defended her as I opened my phone. "Dovey, it's 10:20, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Is it? I should be. I'll catch you guys later!" She exclaimed running out of the room as fast as she could, which is pretty damn fast.

"I must also retire, my children, my shows are on…" Splinter excused himself, walking out of the room.

"Alright boys, apparently our training session is over, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go job hunting." I said simply as I walked into the living room, picking up any stray belongings that Fanta might have left.

"Job hunt? As in walking in strange malls and streets you've never been on? Does that really seem like a good idea to you?" Mikey asked, giving me suspicious eyes.

"Yeah, Mike's got a point. Who says I want you walking around this big bad city by yourself. You think I'm perverted wait 'til you see some of them guys out there!" Raphael added in, getting 'yeah's' from Donnie and Leo.

"You just want to go with me don't you?" I dead panned.

"It's not that we want to go with you, it's that we don't want to deal with them…" Donnie spoke for himself and Mikey as he point at the two elder brothers.

"I just want to protect what's mine!" Raphael said, glaring at Leo.

"You want to come too, Leo?" I asked from the bathroom door a few minutes later, pulling a brush through my hair and talking around my tooth brush.

"Well, I can't let them run around unsupervised, can I?" he answered seriously, only to have his attitude justified as Michelangelo and Raphael came running out of Donnie's lab, snickering at the loud explosion that sounded moments later. Donnie came out, covered in soot and ash, making the three of us laugh and Leo sigh.

"Fanta would kill you guys if she saw that!" I laughed as I looked at the guys, before turning back to the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

"Alright, we've just got to stop up at April's so I can grab my resume, then we can walk the streets." I said, popping my gum, as I rode the back of Mikey skateboard.

"Alright, dude! So where were you thinking of applying?"

"Well, the Museum of natural history has an opening for a tour guide, and I would do pretty well at that. I'm a history buff." I bragged, leaning on Mikey's shell.

"Yeah? What kind of history?" Donnie inquired….. Yeah, that's right; Fantasia isn't the only one with an "eloquent vocabulary"

"All of it, I'm the one who originally started looking up our origins, it involved a lot of research… I know things about medieval culture nobody would ever care to know." I stated, thinking of the horrible lack of hygiene and the torturous… tortures.

"Alright, can you climb up there by yourself, short stuff?" Raph asked as we came out into the alley by the shop.

"Of course I can, wise guy, I may be short, but I'm not a midget!" I defended myself, _"Geez, I'm short I get it! Just cause he's a muscly, wise-cracking, funny, athletic, sexy-… Okay, forget I even thought that, nobody heard that. IT NEVER HAPPENED!"_ I shook my head roughly, clearing it of these odd thoughts.

"You okay Harmony; you seem a bit unfocused…" Donnie prodded, his inner doctor coming out.

"I'm fine, _mother_," I said as I jumped from the top of a trash can across the alley to the fire escape, "Fantasia may be the spiritual one, but I get lost in thoughts too you know." I climbed in my window.

"_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world"**_ I could hear Fantasia singing from our bathroom, she's got a set of pipes that one; very musically inclined.

"'TASIA?!" I yelled as I banged on the door to the bathroom; she must have just gotten out because there was still steam coming from under the door.

"What is it?" She sang.

"Where's my Flash drive?" I asked through the door as the guys crawled into our window.

"In the computer, where you left it," She said, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Oh, how nice! The guys are here and I just walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Thanks for the warning, sis, I owe ya one." She said sarcastically, a subtle blush dusting her cheeks as well as the guys as she avoided eye-contact and walked into the closet. I will give Raph and Mikey credit, they had politely averted their eyes while Donnie stared and Leo let his eyes roam. "Pervs." I mumbled to myself as I bent over the computer desk to print out my resume.

"I like this new set-up! Maybe you were wrong Donnie, having girls around has been a nice distraction so far!" Raphael exclaimed, patting his brothers' shoulder as he came to stand next to me.

"You only love us for her body!" Fantasia said, poking her head out of the closet and pointing at me.

"SHOVE OFF DOVEY!" I yelled back, the blood rushing to my face.

"HA! You blush! My goal is completed!" She laughed as she ducked back into the closet.

"Alright! Enough prejudice against the short girl! I've got my resume, let's jet." I said quickly, grabbing the paper out of the printer and diving out of the window.

"Bye 'Tasia!"

"Later Fanta!"

"See ya dudette!" The guys parted.

"Do you want one of us to meet you after work?" Leo asked, standing outside the closet door as he waited for a response. He didn't expect the door to open and my sister to walk out in her skirt and undershirt; her blouse unbuttoned and pumps in her hand. She doesn't even need pumps… she's tall enough to be a freaking tree; a very good looking tree, but a tree. (Don't look at me like that, she's my sister, she can't NOT look good.)

"Depends, you offering, cowboy?" She asked, her accent coming out a bit as she flirted. Shamelessly, may I add; she hasn't been like this with a guy since….ever, really.

"Maybe I am." He retorted.

"Sure, pick me up at 4:30? I'll meet you at the park. I'll see you guys later!" She smiled gently, turning toward the door and heading down the stairs, pumps on feet, purse on arm, and buttons being done up.

"Ha… and she teases me about this big lug-head!" I laughed as I pushed on Raph's plastron.

**ONE MORE TIME SKIP (Four Hours Later):**

"Pizza's on me! Who got the job? I GOT THE JOB! Who works at the city's awesomest museum?! I DO! WOOOO!" I laughed as Raphael ran down the sewage pipes with me on his back, the other three running around us with a ton of pizza's, laughing like crazy's.

"Haha, you should get this excited more often, ya look gorgeous." Raph half-laughed as he slowed down a bit, letting his brothers' pass us.

"Awww, when you aren't being a creep or a cretin, your kinda a softie, ain't ya, kid?" I asked, tightening my arms around his upper-plastron. _"I'm not hugging him; I'm ensuring I don't fall_." I reasoned to myself. _"Then why are you snuggling into his shell, stupid?" _another inner-voice said… it sounded like a smug Fantasia. "_I'm not snuggling! I'm just getting comfy!"_

"… So, I was wonderin' if you would maybe wanna go with me somewhere's so I can show you… something; it's a secret, but you and Fantasia, I can tell you guys would dig it." Raphael broke my inner-voices argument.

"Uhh…. I can't tonight, I gotta be up early tomorrow but I'm sure 'Tasia will go. Maybe we can do something else Saturday though? Like, a movie after I get out of work? I'll pay." I offered, cringing in expectation at the rejection that's sure to come. _"They always act like they're into me until it comes down to the da-… I won't even think it."_

"What, like a- like a date? You'se askin' me on a date, Harmony?" Raph asked, contemplatively.

"Yeah, Raphael, like a date, But I kind of need an answer for it to be official…" I confirmed, rolling my eyes. _"HA! You just asked him out, on a DATE. You like him. You feel the tug. It's the primal spirit warrior instinct. Something's there and you can't deny it." _My inner-Fantasia-Monologue went on. _"Alright, shut up now, he's about to answer…" _I snapped.

"Yeah, I could go for a movie." He sounded smug, "I knew you would crumble to charm, personality, and good-looks."

"Sure Raphie, we'll let you think that." I retorted as we came up to the entrance, pecking his cheek and jumping into their lair, leaving him standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

**HI AGAIN! Did you miss me?! I missed you! I make no excuses nor will I tell you my reasoning's for going MIA for so long! It wasn't my intention, and i apologize!**

**Fantasia: Damn right she does! It's been what? OVER A MONTH! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!**

**Harmony: She's very disappointed, *crosses arms and nods head in agreement***

**Mhmm, ignoring the INGRATES, I have a poll up on my page for a story for after this is done. I am pretty much almost done with this one on paper its just typing it that takes time... *sigh* **

**Er, I have to thank "Your Nightmare's Nightmare", "Lunamayn", and all the rest who are following or reading and commenting... THANK YOU! Thank you for loving my Child, and for the praise! I hope this Chapter lives up to your standards! Oh uh.. the song is "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay. I really like that song :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't forget to floss!**

**~Sunstar **

**P.S. OMG! I AM SO EXCITED FOR IRON MAN 3 AND NOW FOR THOR 2! GO MARVEL! I LIKE DC BUT I'M ON A MARVEL TRIP RIGHT NOW! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	10. Chapter 10

IIIII'MMM BAAAAACK! Please excuse my spelling errors and grammatical mistakes! Gracias!

_**Lunamayn: DON'T DIE ON ME! I'm sorry i'm a bad person! i don't update regularly and if you really want to know why because you're totally pissed at me then pm me and i'll tell you! I swear! thank for the Review!**_

* * *

**SAME DAY 5:15 P.M., CENTRAL PARK**

**FANTASIA'S P.O.V.**

"He ditched me!" I ranted into the phone as I dug around my bag for some candy, "He basically asks me out, and then he ditched me! I would ditch me too!" I mumbled under my breath as I started walking back towards the large Winter Corps. building. Leo never came to get me! I mean come one!

"I don't know where he could be Dovey, I'm not even going to bother checking the lair, I was there a few hours ago… I'm just going to head over. What's the address again?" Harmony asked, sounding mildly ticked off. I gave her the address and she sighed, "Don't worry about it Dove, I'm taking your Kawasaki! It came in today and I figured it may cheer you up. See you in 10!"

"See ya!" I said to the empty phone line, listening to the feedback. "Alright than, Max, let's hope your open office invite was serious…" I mumbled to myself.

**3****rd**** PERSON P.O.V.**

"Donatello, where is Leonardo? Should not he have been back from escorting Ms. Fantasia home by now?" Splinter asked, walking away from the sofa as his shows had just ended.

"Hai Sensei, I don't know where he is. I didn't even notice him leave." Donnie answered.

"Oh Leo? He's taking a nap! He's been in his room since Harmony left earlier, I'm supposed to wake him up at 4!" Michelangelo said happily. Raphael busted up laughing from the armchair where he was lifting small weights.

"You idiot, it's almost 6!" Donnie yelled, running to wake up Leo.

Moments later a green blur that we can only guess to be Leo ran out the front door, knocking Mikey in the head and cursing in the process. Raphael just laughed harder.

**FANTASIA'S P.O.V.**

"HEY! APRIL! CASEY! WE'RE HOME!" Harmony shouted, announcing our arrival to the entirety of the house as we walked in.

"Oh good! You're both here!" Donnie exclaimed running out of the kitchen like a maniac.

"Yeah, we are. Harm, I'm going upstairs." I said quietly, not bothering to really make eye contact with anyone but Harm; despite it having been my first day of a glamorous job, the end completely killed it.

"Alright, I'll be up in a second with brownies, okay?" Harmony said with a sigh, motioning Don to follow her into the kitchen with a nod of her head and a stern look.

"Alright." I walked into our room immediately went into the closet to change out of my skirt and blouse. "It's not like it was a date anyways, I don't even know why I'm so upset about this!" I grumbled to myself. I talk to myself a loooot, especially when I'm upset, in case you haven't noticed… I walked out of the closet in grey jeans and a ratty old black shirt that fit me too big and had a ton of carefully placed holes in it. It actually looked quite good though, honestly, I loved this shirt! It's my comfort shirt! I watch the Titanic in this shirt! "Music will help, I can sing a song… hmmm, Roses!"

"**Turn around there's those eyes again.**

**Turn around fake indifference and I. **

**Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.**

**A hundred bodies fill this room.**

**And all their faces overdone.**

**Pain is foreign, foreign to us.**

**I don't even know you.**

**You won't even know I'm gone.**

**Was it something I did wrong?**

**Roses, roses cold.**

**Roses, roses sold out.**

**Turn around reds and whites again-…" ( Look a/n)**

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"What the hell?" Harmony asked, walking in with a tray of brownies just as I whipped my head around to look at the window.

"I dunno, where's Donnie?" I asked with a shrug as she set down the tray and walked over to the window. I snuck a few brownies as soon as her back was turned, _"Wow I'm really pathetic when I'm sad." _I mused to myself as I swallowed the brownies.

"Oh, it's you. Go away." Harmony said bluntly, closing the curtains again.

"Who is it?! Was it Raph? What did he do now?!" I exclaimed a bit shocked, that was pretty rude; even for my big sister.

"No, it was Leo; Raphael and me are actually on good terms right now, he should be stopping by later to pick you up to hang out!... We have a date Saturday." She added at the end.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the freakin' phone! I wasn't aware I had plans today and since when are you two dating?!" I exclaimed, walking over to the window and opening the curtains.

"Earlier, after I got the job at the museum, I asked him…" she trailed off as I opened the window.

"Wait, you asked him?! Really? I thought he would ask you first honestly…" I said still only looking at her as I walked away from the open window, the turtle boy following me in.

"Technically he did, but I couldn't because I work tomorrow so… and you didn't have plans with him until today. I made them for you." She added.

"Awsomesauce!" I laughed, thinking about how they had hinted at a surprise when they texted me earlier.

"Alright, I'll leave you two with the brownies. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Harmony teased walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed I rounded on the turtle, the smile slipping off of my face. "What do you want?"

"I'msorryIfellasleepMikeywassupposedtowakmeupitsno tmyfaultmsorry!" He rushed out in one breath, panicky.

"Sure, whatever, look if you didn't want to hang out you shouldn't have volunteered yourself! I could've had one of the other guys come get me, or taken my bike! That was just embarrassing! And I waited there for almost an hour, so save it, will you? Tortuga tonto!" I mumbled, daintily scarfing down my brownies.

"You waited for an hour?" He asked slowly looking up at me.

"Yeah, what of it?!" I asked defensively, my cheeks flaring up, "You know what? Don't answer that! I have a date with your brother! I'm outta here!" I mumbled brushing passed him as I grabbed my motorcycle boots (or as Melody calls them, my "lesbian" boots) and climbed out of the window.

I climbed up the fire escape, onto the roof, Harmony will know where to find me and Raph won't be here for another half an hour, I see no real merits in leaving. I heard Leo sigh and his shell hit the interior wall, yay for super awesome hearing. The door opened and I could hear footsteps come near the window, Harmony was probably making sure I was still here.

"I'm not mad at him…" I thought to her.

**HALF HOUR LATER**

"'Tasia!" I heard a gruff voice calling from the edge of the roof. I looked up from my cloud watching to see Raphael waiting for me.

"Hey Raph! I heard we have plans, want to quench my curiosity and tell me where the hell we're going to be going?" I asked as he strutted up to me.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on the news a lot. You may've heard of this guy, Nightwatcher? What d'you think of him?" He asked taking a seat next to me on the roof.

"Nightwatcher? The guys who wears all the leather and works with chains? Well, for a vigilante he seems alright, but he must be into some pretty freaky S&M shit…" I said, toying with his mind. "Please, I've followed the Nightwatcher on my nightly… watches? He seems like an alright guy, a few anger issues but overall…"

"Wow, that's a unique opinion…" He said, getting up again, "C'mon, I guess it's dark enough now. I can show yah." He led me from our roof top to one a few buildings down, leading me over to a shed where he pulled out a large duffle bag. "'Tasia, I am the Nightwatcher."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Like I said up there ^^^ I am so sorry! I know i keep doing this and I'm a bad author and these are mostly fillers but my copy of the disk broke and I'm doing horrible in my courses and then more problems keep coming up! This is the first actual vacation day I've had this summer! Please forgive me, and i love those of you who have continued reviewing and just reading in general! Thank you bell-13-tmnt-lover for helping me out! Really you're all awesome people!**

**I love you all!**

**~Sunstar Out!~**

_**(Oh yeah and the song is from the movie, it's called Roses by Meg and Dia, real good song!)**_


End file.
